icicleparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
The Temple of Dreams
is an open world Adventure, Role-Playing and MMO video game created, developed and produced solely by Illusion Works for the Tropicon platform as one of the extensive launch titles. The game is set to release worldwide on April 4th, 2016. The game follows the tale of five individual travelers all on their vast journeys seeking whatever their heart desires, whether it be love, fortune or fame. Subsequently, there is multiple presences of evil lurking in the shadows, and the only heroes able to stop it are unaware of its existence. A lot of inspiration derives from the Summon Night series and the Fire Emblem series respectively. Gameplay works in a similar fashion to your stereotypical Role-Playing game but with a more unique twist on the system. Equipping As one of the five playable heroes in , you can equip many different weapons, shields and accessories to your character to add to their overall look. Some are made more to look good with your character and others increase your attributes. Attributes Each hero in also own seven different stat attributes which you can improve from defeating enemies or from using items. Those seven attributes are: Melee, Shield, Mana, Wisdom, Dexterity, Charisma and Luck. Below you can find a more detailed description of these attributes. *''Melee'' - Melee is your physical attack stat. It increases the damage your attack with Weapons deal. It also allows increases your chances of critical hits with the weapon you have currently equipped. *''Shield'' - Shield is your normal defense stat. It increases how much damage you are able to withstand from the opponents attacks, whether they be physical or special. Increasing this stat also increases your Health or HP. *''Mana'' - Mana is your special attack stat. It increases how much damage you can deal with special magic powers your character may possess. It can also be used to help you set up spells like Health Regeneration or Statuses (like Paralyze). *''Wisdom'' - Wisdom is your intelligence stat. It increases your brain power, and how well you are at making decisions. It makes it easier to pick the right options in quick-time events and you can predict the opponents moves and possibly dodge them and deal counter attacks. *''Dexterity'' - Dexterity is your skills stat. It increases how many types of different gear and goods you can carry. If you're high in Dexterity, you can carry up to three different weapons and/or shields on your person, making it easier if your opponent is using a weapon which does not work well with the one you have currently equipped. *''Charisma'' - Charisma is your social stat. It increases how well you can befriend other players and how quickly. You find it easier to socialize with people in public situations and you know exactly what to say when people require your input. You can also play the role of sweet talker, and you can easily lie to other characters in an attempt for them to trust you more easily and quickly. *''Luck'' - Luck is your chance stat. It increases how often you can find collectibles and other items. It also increases your probability to find rarer collectibles than people who have not invested in this stat. You can also luckily dodge attacks in battle and in quick-time events. Controls The controls in are set out a little differently from an average Tropicon title's controls, however they are changeable by the own player's discretion, allowing them to create the control layout which suits their play style most accurately. These are just the default layout of controls. : Move Around (Change Direction Accordingly) : Change your Character : Jump : Defend : Attack : Swap Weapon set : Move the Camera : Go to Bag : Go to Game Menu Collectibles In , there are various items in the over world can be collected by the player approaching it with their character and pressing the A button to pick it up. All items have different spawn methods and placements so it can become a challenge to find the last remaining items in a collection, and when you complete a collection you can receive a big prize which can range from stat increases to new weapons becoming unlocked. Below are lists of the items that can be collected by the player. Character Creation In , once you complete the main story mode of the game you unlock Character Creation. You are able to create an avatar with all the customization options available and then you can delve into the MMORPG aspect of the game. There are several options you can customize such as Eye Color, Hair Color, Facial Features, Clothes and a lot more. Game Modes Story Mode Story Mode is the main mode of . In Story Mode, you experience the tale of from the point of view of all the playable heroes. The story explains itself in a chapter by chapter approach in which you play through as the character that the chapter is designated to. After the completion of Story Mode, you unlock the option to create your own character with the avatar builder in-game and you can replay the story how you would with your own personal character. There are some plot differences when you play as your own character such as the decisions you would pick. Online Online Mode is the secondary mode of . In Online, you can play online with your friends or with strangers and declare war against them. You can battle other people or you can tackle the game's maps online with others. You can chat through the speaker in the controller or you can chat using text in the sidebar where the chat lies. Your character must have a name and a username, then you are able to go online. Your character will gain experience and stat boosts from defeating enemies and others. You can also equip items you acquired through the main Story to your character to further increase their viability. Characters There are a wide range characters in , specifically, five heroes, ten villains, and five NPCs, creating a total of 20 characters in the game overall. Heroes Villains NPCs There are a group of five NPCs that spawn randomly in . These are the default color palettes, and when they appear in certain cities the colors will be randomized. Realms There are a total of 12 Realms in . They are all based on real life places that exist somewhere in the universe. Trivia General Trivia: * was the debut of Illusion Works' original game career, as previous to this game's creation, all other games weren't original projects and were homages to other franchises, primarily Nintendo. * is also the first and only game made by Illusion Works to receive a direct sequel in the year 2015. * is the debut of several of Illusion Works' trademark characters, such as Aloe, Charity, and Commander Redd to name a few. *This newer and updated version of includes a lot more information on the game than the previous outdated version. Illusion Works has also stated that the game will include a lot more features and even new characters in the story line, so will be advertised as a "Deluxe Edition". *The current version of is the newest version of the game which was revamped in August, 2015. If you would like to view the project in it's older state (which is a lot less developed than the current version) before the revamping took place, you can view it here. Character Trivia: *A lot of the characters involved in the Reinforcements or NPCs sections were donated by from an older version of his game Eternika, as the game had discontinued the art style of pixel sprites. Some even became fully-fledged bosses of the game such as Ophelia. **Pyra was originally in Eternika as a character called Pyro, but the owner cancelled the game and allowed permission of the design being used in as Pyra. **Frostbite was originally in Eternika as an unnamed character according to the file name. **Larvae was originally in Eternika as a character named Yang, supposedly the opposite to the character Yin. *Inca's original name was chosen as Cleo, but this was changed as the reference to Cleopatra was not favored by the creator. *Redd and Cobalt were originally going to be portrayed as a "partners in crime" duo but that idea was scrapped early in development. *During the transition from the older version of , a lot of the signature moves of the character's changed. Here is a list below detailing these changes. **Aloe's Battleaxe Beater --> Aloe's Axe Assault **Charity's Mark of Destruction --> Charity's Heavy Metal Heart **Dimitri's Sharp Shooter --> Dimitri's Divine Arrow **Meadow's Trident of Enchantment --> Meadow's Enchanted Trident **Commander Redd's Sledge Hammer --> Commander Redd's Redd Dread Redemption *Also, signature moves were added for the Enemies in the game, whereas before they were not officially specified, apart from Commander Redd. *Commander Redd's "Redd Dread Redemption" is a reference to the game, Red Dead Redemption. *Charity's "Heavy Metal Heart" is a reference to the same song by the artist Sky Ferreria. Realm Trivia: *A lot of the Realms in have changed significantly from the original version. For example, Crimson Sea was renamed Crimson Marsh to make the areas sound more interesting and unique. A list of the renamed Realms is below. **Crimson Sea --> Crimson Marsh **Azel Banks --> Marine Depths **Cape Bounty --> Bounty Retreat **Havell Court --> Raid Hallows **Sandcastle Crashers --> Deserted Sands *Also, Meadow was now given a Home Realm entitled "Treetop Sanctuary". *Treetop Sanctuary and Woodland Escape are the only two Realms that are shortened due to the oversize character length in the Realm images. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Fan Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:RPG Games Category:MMOs Category:MMORPG Category:Fan Fiction Category:Tropicon Games Category:The Temple of Dreams Category:Illusion Works Games Category:Icicle's Games Category:Works of Icicle Category:2016 Category:Completed articles